


A Note Hit

by hanakoanime



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Homestuck, Vocaloid
Genre: Akuno-P, Capriccio Farce, Crossover, Implied Relationships, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Selves, Seven Deadly Sins, mothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the Seven Sins series created by mothy, more importantly, Capriccio Farce.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Note Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Seven Sins series created by mothy, more importantly, Capriccio Farce.

  
#01 – Walking: As John watched Dave give a hand to the Cursed Gardener, Eridan, he couldn’t help but to be a bit jealous—he didn’t like the way the two were close to each other as they moved away to another part of the room.  
#02 – Waltz: Dave unintentionally let it slipped that he could do formal dances, being a former prince and all, so it somewhat shocked him when John asked for his hand in this dance.  
#03 – Wishes: Everyone wanted the same thing—the curse to end, the sins to be destroyed—but they couldn’t until they found Wrath.  
#04 – Wonder: He was curious as to who the other half of Dave was, the one that Terezi kept mentioning.  
#05 – Worry: He hated seeing Dave worry, hated seeing that knowing look on GEAR, but he hated being caught like this the most.  
#06 – Whimsy: On a whims, he decided to go to Karkat once again, hoping to find out more about his place (and maybe make him spill about Wrath, if he had that sin), but Dave easily stopped him.  
#07 - Waste/Wasteland: As the Waiter mentioned things that shouldn’t have been mentioned, he couldn’t help but to think of the things he saw in that wasteland.  
#08 - Whiskey and rum: As much as he’d like to, he knew he couldn’t drink, not with the Master of the Courthouse.  
#09 – War: He knew that Vriska was going against him, the Highblood, he called himself, and it looked like she was winning.  
#10 – Weddings: They couldn’t help but to feel a bit of jealousy—humans could be bound to each other legally while they couldn’t.  
#11 – Birthday: He couldn’t help but to laugh at John’s confused expression; maybe mentioning that party wasn’t the best idea.  
#12 – Blessing: They were cursed, they had to admit, but he couldn’t help but to smile as he held Dave close—they really should be happy for this temporary relationship as they wouldn’t exist for much longer.  
#13 – Bias: Maybe he defended Dave too often, but he couldn’t let anyone pick on him; not now, not ever.  
#14 – Burning: The desire took him by surprise, but he followed it through, surprising his Master of the Courthouse.  
#15 – Breathing: Sometimes, he wondered if he could die by not breathing, but John always stopped him, always gave him a reason to live for a little longer.  
#16 – Breaking: Sometimes, they lost their sanity for a few moments, but the other would be there to patch the first one up.  
#17 – Belief: “I think we can do this,” he mumbled over and over again, and the Waiter was really worried, if only for a moment, that his lover had lost what remained of his sanity.  
#18 – Balloon: A human thing, to buy crap they never really need, but he did it for the Puppet Master.  
#19 – Balcony: Maybe, maybe, John dreamed of Dave serenading him as he stood on his balcony but at the same time, it terrified him.  
#20 – Bane: Dave (the Waiter) would never admit to something as petty as jealousy, but he hated the look John would give Terezi, and would often antagonize her (only to receive a knowing look.)  
#21 – Quiet: They tried to muffle the sounds escaping them, tried to make it look as if they were doing nothing, but no one believed them the next morning (especially with the Master of the Courthouse limping.)  
#22 – Quirks: While the other wouldn’t admit that it was cute, he loved how John would attempt to tell him that these movies were “cool” (but… he probably, maybe, had different taste in movies… maybe.)  
#23 – Question: “Hey, Doll, can you actually do anything other than swing that gavel,” the personification of the mirrors asked.  
#24 – Quarrel: “Stop referring to me as ‘Doll’—I may come from a doll, but I DO NOT LIKE THAT NAME!”  
#25 – Quitting: Sometimes, Dave wondered if he could disappear, but he knew that there was something he had to do (no matter what).  
#26 – Jump: Hearing the name, Dirk Strider, made him want to leap for joy, but he knew that something else was going to happen.  
#27 – Jester: “Please, stop doing that,” Dave said, trying to make sure his (lover) friend didn’t make a fool of himself.  
#28 – Jousting: “Stop making fun of him,” Vriska hissed, trying to stop them from fighting.  
#29 – Jewel: “Maybe Wrath will come from a gem,” John suggested, though no one really paid that any attention.  
#30 – Just: “Sometimes, you could send them away with their lives,” Dave murmured (he was thinking of all those damned to Hell for finding the theatre.)  
#31 – Smirk: Dave couldn’t help but to smirk at John—really, how could he resist teasing the other when he would get embarrassed by the smallest of innuendoes?  
#32 – Sorrow: Sometimes, when he thought of Dirk, the one who switched places with him, he couldn’t help but to feel depressed.  
#33 – Stupidity: “You do realize this is all your fault, right?”  
#34 – Serenade: Maybe singing about their life in the theatre wasn’t the best (…or singing with the others), but it still counted… right?  
#35 – Sarcasm: “Yeah, just like how Con Air is the best movie ever,” Dave muttered, hoping that would point out the ridiculousness of John’s plan (but when has that ever worked?)  
#36 – Sordid: It was ugly, hideous—at least, sins weren’t supposed to be “cute”.  
#37 – Soliloquy: “Always, Dave, I’ve wondered why we, the seven sins, exist,” John murmured at the end of his monologue.  
#38 – Sojourn: “MA said that Eve created the original, and that it got split into seven different sins.”  
#39 – Share: Maybe sharing it during the song (by kissing him) wasn’t the best idea, but Dave didn’t mind the glares.  
#40 – Solitary: “I tend to think of you as a lone wolf, one that avoids people if at all possible.”  
#41 – Nowhere: Dave found it ironic that the keys to “Utopia” was being kept in the middle of nowhere.  
#42 – Neutral: It was hard, to be “neutral” when all he wanted to do was damn the person to Hell and be with Dave.  
#43 – Nuance: It was hard to see a change in expression, but John was able to say he knew all those differences.  
#44 – Near: “Six down, one to go,” Dave murmured to his lover.  
#45 – Natural: “The sins are as natural as air,” Dave said, knowing how people act—he never knew of something as pure good or pure evil.  
#46 – Horizon: “Sometimes, learning something else is good,” Dave murmured, holding John’s hand as he attempted to learn swordplay.  
#47 – Valiant: “Who would’ve thought the laziest of us would be the one to save us?”  
#48 – Virtuous: “So, what was that bullshit about saving yourself,” Dave murmured, teasing the other mercilessly.  
#49 – Victory: It was nice, that they were going to die, and he watched as the others came in a circle, smiling as they would disappear one by one.  
#50 – Defeat: They couldn’t find Wrath, but the Highblood did, and they knew they would have to fight soon.  
  



End file.
